


Para Sa Akin

by salviatsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviatsumu/pseuds/salviatsumu
Summary: Ang mananayaw na si Kiyoomi ay nabighani sa boses ng mang-aawit na si Atsumu. Parehas nagkakilala sa entablado, parehas nakuha ang atensyon ng isa’t isa. Parehas napamahal sa isa’t isa. Musika nga talaga ang naglalapit sa taong nagmamahal.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Para Sa Akin

Rinig ang musika na nagmumula sa tanghalan. Boses na kay tamis dahil sa mga liriko na inaawit ng lalaki. Napapasabay ang mananayaw na si Kiyoomi sa kanta.

‘Si Miya pala.’ Sabi ng mananayaw sa kanyang sarili at pinanood ang lalaki sa pag-awit at kita sa mukha ng mang-aawit na si Atsumu na mahal na mahal nito ang pagkanta.

Napapangiti si Atsumu habang kinakanta ang awitin dahil naaalala niya na ang mananayaw na sumasayaw sa tanghalan na kanyang kinatatayuan ay nagustuhan ang kanyang pagkanta at ng makita ni Atsumu ang ngiti nito, talagang mapapasabi ka na siya’y tinamaan na ng pana ni Kupido.

Parehas ang dalawa na nagkakilala dahil sila ay parehas nagtatrabaho sa teatro. Parehas binubuhos ang kanilang mga puso sa kanilang gusto.

Natigil ang pag-iisip nito sa mananayaw ng pumasok si Kiyoomi sa loob ng tanghalan. Silang dalawa lamang ang nasa loob dahil katatapos lamang ng kanilang pagtatanghal.

“Kung ika'y magiging akin, 'di ka na muling luluha pa.” Pagkanta ng mananayaw at sinundan naman ito ng mang-aawit.

“Pangakong 'di ka lolokohin, ng puso kong nagmamahal.” Malapit na sa entablado si Kiyoomi at ng marinig niya ang boses ni Atsumu ay napapangiti ito. Ilang taon na ba nilang ginagawa ito pagkatapos ng pagtatanghal?

“Kung ako ay papalarin, na ako'y iyong mahal na rin” Sabay inawit ng dalawa ang mga liriko at ang mga ngiti nila ay abot na hanggang langit.

Eto ba talaga ang pakiramdam ng totoong kasiyahan? Kasiyahan na kanilang nararamdaman lamang sa pagtatanghal, ay nararamdaman na din nila sa isa’t isa?

“Pangakong ikaw lang ang iibigin, magpakailanman” Tumayo si Atsumu at inabot ang kamay ni Kiyoomi. Senyas na inaalok ito sa isang sayaw. Malugod itong tinanggap ng mananayaw at hinawakan ang kamay ni Atsumu.

Ang bawat galaw nila ay puno ng pagmamahal, parehas mabagal subalit ramdam ang nadarama para sa isa’t isa. 

“'Di kita pipilitin, sundin mo pa'ng iyong damdamin. Hayaan na lang tumibok ang puso mo, para sa akin.” Kita sa mga mata ni Atsumu ang pagmamahal nito para sa mananayaw. Ang kanyang hawak sa bewang nito ay puno ng pag-iingat at ang hawak nito sa kanyang kamay ay mahigpit. Ayaw bitawan ang kamay na siyang humahawak sa mukha nito, kamay na sinusuklay nito sa buhok ng mang-aawit. 

“Hindi ko naman kailangan pilitin, Atsumu. Ikaw nga isa sa mga rason kung bakit tumitibok ang puso ko ng mabilis bukod sa kaba at sobrang inom ng kape.” Sagot ni Kiyoomi, hawak-hawak ang kamay nito habang ang isa ay nakahawak sa balikat ni Atsumu. 

“Kung ako ay papalarin, na ako'y iyong mahal na rin. Pangakong ikaw lang ang iibigin.” Pagkanta ni Kiyoomi habang ang mang-aawit na si Atsumu ay naiwang nakatulala. Nagulat sa sinabi ng mananayaw.

Matagal na nila itong ginagawa ngunit sa mga pagkakataon tulad nito, ang kilig na nadarama nila ay ‘tila parang bago palang sila sa kanilang relasyon. 

“Magpakailanman!” Pagtuloy ni Kiyoomi at kita nito ang mukha ng lalaki na namumula kasabay ng pagpatak ng luha nito. 

“Sabi ko sayo, hintayin lang natin yung tamang oras. Handa na akong makasama ka ng mas matagal pa, Atsumu.” Sabi ni Kiyoomi at niyakap si Atsumu. Ang mang-aawit ay nakayakap ng mahigpit sa mananayaw. 

Sobrang galak ang nadarama ni Atsumu ngayon. Marahil dahil sa mga oras na ginagawa nila ito noon, parehas hindi sigurado sa nadarama para sa isa’t isa. Parehas takot sumugal ulit sapagkat nasaktan na noon. Parehas nasaktan dahil sa musika ngunit binabalik-balikan parin ito hanggang ngayon. 

“'Di kita pipilitin, sundin mo pa'ng iyong damdamin. Hayaan na lang tumibok ang puso mo, para sa akin.” Pagkanta ni Kiyoomi at niyakap lamang ang mang-aawit. Gustong iparamdam sa lalaki na mahal na mahal niya ito at handang harapin ang mundong mapaglaro. 

“Para sa akin” Pagtatapos ni Atsumu sa awitin at tiningnan si Kiyoomi. Hinalikan niya ang noo nito, dahilan para maluha din si Kiyoomi. 

“Kiyoomi, mahal na mahal kita.”  
“Atsumu, mahal na mahal din kita.” 

Ito lamang ang hinihintay marinig ng dalawa ng marinig nila ang sigawan ng kanilang mga kaibigan na nakaupo sa mga upuan para sa mga tagapanood.  
“AYAN UMAMIN NA DIN KAYO, PINAPATAGAL NIYO PA. NAUNAHAN TULOY KITA, BAL.” Sigaw ni Osamu, ang kakambal ni Atsumu na saksi sa mga kantang isinulat ni Atsumu na tungkol sa mananayaw na si Kiyoomi. 

“WALA BANG KISS DYAN? KAHIT ISA LANG? KANINA PA KAMI NILALANGGAM DITO PERO SIGE DAGDAGAN NIYO PA.” Dagdag ng kaibigan nilang si Rintarou, ang nobyo ni Osamu. Puno ng pang-aasar ang buong tanghalan pero hindi ito pinansin ng dalawa.

Kita sa mukha ni Atsumu ang pamumula dahil kahit na madaldal ang lalaki, mahiyain ito pagdating sa pagtanggap ng lambing at pagmamahal.

Hindi na nag-aksaya pa ng oras ang mananayaw at hinila ang mang-aawit malapit sa kanya at binigyan ito ng matamis na halik sa labi. 

Rinig ang hiyawan ng kanilang mga kaibigan at napangiti ang dalawa. Ang saya pala talaga magmahal.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated 'to kay Mimz mahal! Angst talaga dapat ibibigay ko for kris kringle pero ayaw ko na malungkot ka kaya fluff na lang ibibigay ko. Pakinggan mo yung Para Sa Akin ni Sitti! Love you, Mimz! Hope you like this!


End file.
